Geschichte:Aquatex Project Terra/Kapitel 01
Kategorie:Aquatex Project Terra - Geschichten Kapitel 01 - Ein neuer Anfang 3 ½ Jahre ist es jetzt her seit dem sich William, Fuzzy, Angelina, Animal und Stoney die Tränen des Engels gesucht hatten. Mit ihrem Finden der Forschungsstation von den Vorfahren der Drakes hatten sie genug Geld um sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Angelina und William sind seit dem her ein Paar. Sie hatte bereits einen Sohn namens John. Dieser war 2 Jahre alt. Will eröffnete ein neues Transportunternehmen, was die größten Transportschiffe zu bieten hatten. Zudem auch kleine schnelle Sprungschiffe. Animal und Stoney eröffneten ein Schutzunternehmen, das Leute, Transporter von Will oder die Polizei unterstützte. Fuzzy kümmert sich um den Bürokram und zog neue Aufträge ans Land. „Fuzzy wie sieht’s mit unserem Unternehmen aus?“ „Alles lauft gut Angelina. Wir schreiben schwarze Zahlen. William erledigt die Aufträge schneller als angenommen und das gibt uns einen satten Bonus. Beklagen können wir uns nicht.“ „Gut zu hören Fuzzy. Ich gehe dann mal wieder einkaufen.“ „Ok Angelina tschüss.“ Fuzzy nutzte diese Zeit der Abwesenheit von Angelina, um ein Telefonat zu führen. „Hallo ist da die Station des Nologen Krankenhaus?“ „Ja der junge Herr.“ „Ich möchte gerne mit Herr Sikon sprechen.“ „Einen Moment bitte. Ja ich verbinde.“ „Danke Miss.“ „Hallo mit wem spreche ich?“ „Ich bin es Fuzzy. Ich wollte mal Fragen, wie es meiner Patientin geht?“ „Den Umständen gut. Ihr Zustand verbessert sich nur ist sie immer noch im Koma.“ „Na das ist doch schon mal Positiv. Wenn sie aufwacht, sagen sie mir bescheid.“ „Sicher und noch einen schönen Tag.“ „Ihnen auch.“ Fuzzy machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit. Während dessen Waren Animal und Stoney in der Stadt unterwegs. „Hey man die Stadt ist ja so was von aufgebracht das ist nicht Netrolell.“ „Die Menschen sind ein Volk voller Angst. Wir Crawler kennen sie nicht.“ „Ich frage mich eigentlich warum?“ „Keine Ahnung Stoney. Vermutlich hat es was mit dem Thema ‘‘Projekt Terra‘‘ zu tun.“ „Du meinst von dieser komischen Firma? Wie heißt die noch?“ „Keine Ahnung. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir egal.“ „Ich hab mal wieder Lust auf ein Abenteuer. Dieses Leben ist zu langweilig.“ „Wie ich Fuzzy kenne, hat er wieder eins am Hagen.“ „Sicher?“ „Wie erklärst du dir die Sache um May?“ „Keine Ahnung. Er hofft nur als das sie aufwacht.“ „Ich kann es dir sagen. Er will ins japanische Becken.“ „Ins japanische Becken? Das wimmelt es doch nur vor Bionten.“ „Und von anderen Gegner, die wir nicht kennen außer May. Sie kommt ja von da. Und als Ronin kennt alles da Trüben.“ „Und ich dachte da wäre die Menschheit schon gestorben, wenn man die Geschichte um Flint hört.“ „Flint? Du meinst den Flint?“ „Ja den Flint.“ „Hab viel über ihn gehört. Naja ich will hoffen das in Tokia keine Mafia in der Art mehr gibt.“ Zur selben Zeit in der Werft. „Fuzzy die Teile des neuen Schiffs sind da.“ „Ah danke für die Info Stella. Ich komme.“ Fuzzy ging zu Warenannahme. Auf den Weg dorthin begegnete ihm Angelina. „Hey sind das die Teile für die ‘‘‘Angel of Wings‘‘‘?“ „Ja grade eingetroffen.“ Das Schiff „Angel of Wings“ war das größte gebaute Transportschiff mit einem Sprungmodul. „Und damit kommen wir überall schnell hin. Will wird sich freuen.“ „Ja das wird er.“ Nachdem alle wieder eingetroffen waren in der Werft, gab Fuzzy eine wichtige Meldung weiter. „Hey Leute mal hergehört! Wir haben einen riesen Auftrag bekommen. Wir sollen für die Firma Tenox Teile ins Japanische Meer bringen.“ „Ins japanischen Meer?“ „Fuzzy du hast sie nicht mehr alle.“ „Bleib ruhig Angelina.“ Stoney hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Fuzzy ich hoffe, dass du sicher bist. Die Gewässer sollen die schlimmsten sein in ganz Aquatex. Zudem kennen wir uns da nicht aus.“ „Stimmt Fuzzy. Ich dachte die Bionten hab da die Oberhand. Da lebt keiner freiwillig.“ „Leiter muss ich euch zu vorkommen. Die Angel of Wings besitzt eine Biontenschild. Sie werden uns nicht bemerken.“ „Biontenschild?“ „Richtig William. Und als Sprungschiff solle das kein Thema sein.“ „Und was ist diese Firma Tenox und wer leitet uns?“ „Sie planen was Großes. Ein Terraformer.“ „Ein was.“ „Man Animal. Dies ist eine Maschine die es ermöglicht die Oberfläche wieder wohn bar zu machen.“ „Noch eine Sache. Die Sache ist geheim. Also dicht halten.“ „Und wer soll uns helfen. Von uns kennt keiner diese Gewässer.“ „Keine Sorge ich hab schon jemanden. Es handelt sich nur noch um Tage.“ Fuzzy verschwand und die anderen rätselten, um wen es sich handeln könnte.